yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Power of Regionals (Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor vs Sobek)
All trainers, duelists, Sailor Guardians, and Tuxedo Mask all fought off the enemy. “Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Ash commanded as Pikachu generated electricity from its cheeks, then zapped every flying type the grunts had. “Now all my other Pokémon, attack!” Ash ordered as they all launched their attacks. “Kingler use Hyper Beam, Magmortar use Flamethrower, Mega Blastoise use Hydro Cannon, Mega Alakazam use Psychic, Mega Pinsir use Guillotine, Mega Scizor use Double Hit, Mega Houndoom use Flamethrower!” Gary ordered as his Pokémon launched their attacks. “Now my sweet Pokémon, make me proud.” Leaf told her Pokémon as they launched their attacks. “Seaking use Horn Drill, Golduck use Hydro Pump, Kingdra use Hyper Beam, Togekiss use Aura Sphere, Azumarill use Hydro Pump!” Misty ordered as her Pokémon launched their attacks. “Golem use Heavy Slam, Mega Swampert use Hydro Pump, Toxicroak use Sludge Bomb, Blissey use Solarbeam!” Brock ordered as his Pokémon launched their attacks. “Venomoth use Psychic, Azumarill use Hydro Pump, Mega Scizor use Hyper Beam!” Tracey ordered as his Pokémon launched their attacks. “Mega Blaziken use Flamethrower, Delcatty use Blizzard, Mega Venusaur use Solarbeam, Snorlax use Hyper Beam, Mega Blastoise use Hydro Pump!” May ordered as her Pokémon launched their attacks. “Now my Pokémon, attack!” Max ordered as his Pokémon launched their attacks. “Empoleon use Hydro Pump, Mega Lopunny use Focus Blast, Typhlosion use Flamethrower!” Dawn ordered as her Pokémon launched their attacks. “Haxorus use Giga Impact, Mega Garchomp use Dragon Rush!” Iris ordered as her Pokémon launched their attacks. “Simisage use Solarbeam!” Cilan ordered as Simisage fried a beam towards some ground type Pokémon. “Diggersby use Earthquake, Chesnaught use Wood Hammer, Magnezone use Zap Cannon!” Clemont ordered as his Pokémon launched their attacks. “Florges use Moonblast, Tyrantrum use Head Smash, Lapras use Sheer Cold, Zygarde use Dragon Pulse!” Bonnie ordered as her Pokémon launched their attacks. “Delphox use Fire Blast, Pangoro use Sky Uppercut, Sylveon use Moonblast!” Serena ordered as her Pokémon launched their attacks. “Primarina, Vaporeon, Mantine, Kyogre use Hydro Pump, Araquanid use Liquidation!” Lana ordered as her Pokémon launched their attacks. “Turtonator use Overheat, Marowak use Flare Blitz!” Kiawe ordered as his Pokémon launched their attacks. “Ninetales use Blizzard, Magearna use Trump Card!” Lillie ordered as her Pokémon launched their attacks. “Togedemaru use Wild Charge, Vikavolt use Zap Cannon!” Sophocles ordered as his Pokémon launched their attacks. “Tsareena use Power Whip, Shaymin use Seed Flare!” Mallow ordered as her Pokémon launched their attacks. Everyone summoned their best monsters from using Yuya’s Pendulum Scale, and the Wind Battalion has summoned their best monsters, which are all Wind Attribute. Rex Goodwin: Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons, Dragocytos, Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon, and Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin, attack those 3 Grunts directly! (All 3 of Rex Goodwin’s Monsters attacked 3 of the Grunts directly, dropping their Life Points to 0) Koyo: Elemental HERO Core, attack Faith Bird! (Elemental HERO Core attacked and destroyed a grunts copy of Faith Bird, dropping his Life Points to 0) Gloria: Amazoness Empress, attack Daigusto Gulldos! Grace: Amazoness Pet Liger, attack Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio! (Both the Tyler sisters monsters attacked the 2 grunts monsters, dropping their Life Points to 0) Mai: Lightning Chidori, Attack! (Lightning Chidori attacked a Grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Yako Tenma: I activate Polymerization, I fuse The Wicked Avatar, The Wicked Dreadroot, and The Wicked Eraser, to Fusion Summon! 3 God Jashin! (Yako’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Yako Tenma: Now I got all I need, 3 God Jashin, The Wicked Almighty and The Wicked Prominence, attack the grunts directly! (All 3 of Yako’s monsters attacked the grunts directly, dropping their Life Points to 0) Atem: I activate Holy Polymerization! I fuse Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon to Fusion Summon! The Creator God of Light, Horakhty! (Atem’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Atem: My new monster’s attack points rises to 15,000 until the end of the turn, now attack that grunt directly! (The Creator God of Light, Horakhty attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Atem: That‘s not all I’m doing this turn! I activate Polymerization, I fuse Black Luster - Envoy of the Beginning with Kaiba’s Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End to Fusion Summon! Black Luster Soldier The Chaos Emperor! (Another one of Atem’s new Fusion monsters appeared on the field) Atem: Now Black Luster Soldier The Chaos Emperor attack that grunt directly! (Atem’s newer Fusion Monster attacked another grunt, dropping his Life Points to 0) Kaiba: I activate Polymerization, I fuse my 3 copies of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Fusion Summon! Blue-Eyes Supreme Ultimate Dragon! (Kaiba’s newest Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now my dragon attack! (Kaiba’s newest Fusion Monster attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Kaiba: Now I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (1 of Kaiba’s copies of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon returned to the field) Atem: Now that I used Fusion Recovery to bring back Polymerization and Black Luster Soldier, I activate Polymerization and fuse Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Fusion Summon! Dragon Master Knight! (1 of Atem’s Fusion Monsters appeared on the field) Atem: But that’s not all I’m doing, I’m activating Double Fusion, I fuse Joey’s Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with White Luster Soldier thats in my hand, to Fusion Summon, Dragon Master Paladin! (Atem’s newest Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Atem: But it won’t be on the field for long, because with the 2nd part of Double Fusion, I fuse Dragon Master Knight, and Dragon Master Paladin to Fusion Summon, Dragon Master King! (Another 1 of Atem’s newest Fusion Monsters appeared on the field) Atem: Now Dragon Master King, attack a grunt directly! (Dragon Master King attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Kaiba: I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Dragon Master Knight, next I activate Polymerization, I fuse Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon with Dragon Master Knight to Fusion Summon, Dragon Master Knight, the Battlefield Crusher! (Another 1 of Kaba’s new Fusion Monsters appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now my Dragon, attack a grunt directly! (Dragon Master Knight, the Battlefield Crusher attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Atem: Now I activate another copy of Fusion Recovery, with it, I bring back Polymerization and Dark Magician, now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to Fusion Summon, Dark Magician the Ultimate Lord! (Another 1 of Atem’s newest Fusion monsters appeared on the field) Atem: Dark Magician the Ultimate Lord, attack a directly! (Dark Magician the Ultimate Lord attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Commander Dexter: Second wave, second wave watch your left! “This is getting out of hand, I must deal with the weakest duelists!” Commander Sobek shouted as he summoned Mist Valley Apex Avian to the field and flew off on it. “Let’s get the weakest duelists, also I’ll be expecting Gozaburo’s tanks to show up soon, built by the Technician, Nezbitt.” Commander Sobek says, then Mist Valley Apex Avian grabs Weevil and Rex by the talons, and flies off. “WEEVIL, REX!!!” Joey calls out to them. “Don’t worry Joey, we’ll get them back.” Luna assured. “Heads up everyone, we got enemy tanks approaching us!” Barrett informed. “TANKS!?” Everyone shouted. “Oh man, my stepfather must be behind all of this, and I’m guessing Nezbitt wasted no time building that many tanks.” Kaiba says. “Those are the same tanks that destroyed my homeland, and everyone who lived there!” Alister shouts. On the cliffs, we see Mist Valley Apex Avian dropping Weevil and Rex on the cliffs. “Ow, what happened?” Weevil asked as he groaned in pain. “If looks like we’ve been dragged up on the cliffs.” Rex answered as Mist Valley Apex Avian descended down to the cliffs, as Weevil and Rex screamed in fear. “It‘s my lucky day, I get my catch of the day, 2 duelists.” Commander Sobek mocked. “Who are you?” Weevil asked. “Why did you drag us up here?” Rex asked. “To duel you of course.” Commander Sobek answered. “Worst mistake, we used to be regional champions back then.” Weevil told him. “Yeah, we were undefeated back then.” Rex told him as well. “Then Duelist Kingdom came, then you 2 were defeated and became unknown to the world.” Commander Sobek informed. “That was a long time ago!” Weevil shouted “Yeah, we became a whole lot more powerful when we joined the Guardians of Space and Time!” Rex shouted. “Did you 2 join just to get lots and lots of rare cards?” Commander Sobek asked. “That’s none of your concern.” Both Weevil and Rex answered. “Fair enough, but even with that, you 2 don’t stand a chance.” Commander Sobek told them. “We won’t know until it’s over!” Weevil told him. “Yeah, we’re a whole lot stronger than we were when we joined Dartz!” Rex told him. “Quit your yapping, and lets do some dueling!” Commander Sobek ordered as he activated his duel disk. “Fine by me.” Weevil responded as he activated his duel disk. “Aw I wanted to duel him.” Rex complained. “I can take on the both of you with no problem, since you 2 are the weakest.” Commander Sobek told them as they got angry. “How dare you say that to us!” Weevil shouted angrily. “Yeah no one talks to us that way!” Rex agreed as he activated his duel disk. “Well I just did, so shut up and start dueling!” Commander Sobek shouted. “Hey we don’t take orders from you! Only our leader Koga!” Both Weevil and Rex told him. Generating Action Field: Crossover All action cards are dispersed “LET’S DUEL!!!” Weevil, Rex, and Sobek yelled. “I’ll go 1st, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards!” Commander Sobek made his turn as he drew 2 cards. “Next I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird in Attack Mode!” Commander Sobek summoned his monster. “But that’s not all I’m doing, I activate Ancient Rules, this lets me summon a Level 5 or above monster, take to the skies, Mist Valley Apex Avian!” Commander Sobek summoned his most powerful monster. “I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn.” Commander Sobek ended his turn by placing 2 facedowns. “Its my turn, I draw, I summon Pinch Hopper in Attack Mode!” Weevil summoned a grasshopper like monster. “But it won’t be on the field for long, I activate Eradicating Aerosol, it destroys my insect monster.” Weevil explained as his spell sprayed and destroyed his monster. “By destroying its activates it ability, I can summon 1 monster to take its place, I summon my most powerful monster! Insect Queen!” Weevil summoned a spider like Queen monster. “I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards!” Weevil drew 2 cards. “Perfect, I got all I need, I activate Ancient Rules, this lets me summon a Level 5 or above monster, I summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!” Weevil summoned another powerful monster to the field. “I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn, I partner is gonna go prehistoric on you!” Weevil told him. “Well put Weevil, it’s my turn, I draw, I activate the Field Spell, Jurassic World!” Rex declared as the field turned into a prehistoric jungle. “This Field spell gives my Dinosaur Monsters 300 extra attack and defense points!” Rex explained. Rex: Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ultimate Tyranno, Super Conductive Tyranno, and Black Tyranno! (All 3 dinosaur type monsters went into a colorful swirl) Rex: I Fusion Summon! Super Ultimate Black Tyranno! (A gigantic robotic like dinosaur appeared on the field as it gains 300 more attack and defense points, rising it up to 4300 attack points, and 3800 defense points) Rex: But that’s not all I’m doing, I activate Summoning Call, I summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions. Jurrac Emperor Golrex, Mega-Ancient Dinosaur King Rex Prime, Superancient Heavy Metal Jurak God, Gigazoid, Primordial Triceratops and Sheer Cold, the Frostern Dragon God returned to the field. Rex: I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards (Rex drew 2 cards from his deck) Rex: Then I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Rex banished 10 cards from his deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Rex: Now I activate Overlay Unit Signal, when I summon an Xyz monster ignoring its summoning conditions, I can use 2 or 3 monsters with the same level as Overlay Units. (2 Overlay Units were placed onto Rex’s Xyz monster) Rex: I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn! Commander Sobek: It’ll take more than that to defeat me boys! Weevil: We got a lot of powerful monsters on the field while you only have 1 weakling! Commander Sobek: Like I said, don’t underestimate my deck, that leads to defeat, if 1 of you can defeat me, then I’ll tell everyone that you’re the best, does that sound okay? Weevil and Rex: You’re on! Commander Sobek: It’s my turn, I draw, I return Mist Valley Thunderbird to my hand and activate its effect, I can summon a monster from my hand or deck, I summon Mist Valley Apex Avian! (Mist Valley Thunder Bird returned to Commander Kain‘s hand, and summoned Mist Valley Apex Avian) Commander Sobek: Now I can summon Mist Valley Thunderbird with it! (Mist Valley Thunderbird returned returned to the field) Weevil: What’s the point in doing that? Commander Sobek: You’re both about to see how dangerous my deck can be! for now I end my turn! Rex: Weevil, I don’t like where this is going. Weevil: Relax, there’s no way he can take down our monsters, we’ll wipe him out before he gets another turn. Commander Sobek: That’s if you 2 can defeat me before I get another turn! Weevil: It’s my turn, I draw, I activate Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Weevil, Rex, And Sobek drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Weevil: Next I summon, Vampiric Leech in Attack Mode! (Vampiric Leech appeared on the field) Weevil: Now my leech, attack him directly! Commander Sobek: How can you get to my life points while I have 2 monsters on the field? Weevil: You ever heard of a special ability punk? My leech can attack you even if you have monster! Commander Sobek: Why you little! (Sobek's curse was cut short when the leech attacked him his life points went down to 3500) Weevil: Now I activate DNA Surgery, I take it you know what that does. Commander Sobek: Yes, it changes all monsters types depending on what you choose, I take it you’re gonna turn all monsters on the field into insects to power up your Insect Queen. Weevil: You read me like a book. Commander Sobek: That’s useless! Mist Valley Apex Avian will destroy that Spell Card! (DNA Surgery was destroyed by Mist Valley Apex Avian‘s effect as Weevil and Rex gasped) Commander Sobek: You see, Mist Valley Apex Avian can destroy spells and traps, and negate monster effects. Weevil: Then I’ll tribute my Vampiric Leech so my Insect Queen can Attack! (Vampiric Leech turned into particles as Insect Queen launched a type of acid out of its mouth) Commander Sobek: Nice try, I activate my facedown card! Negate Attack, now your attack is put on hold! Weevil: I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn! (Meanwhile back at HQ) Joey: This is getting out of hand! Greiger: There’s to many of them! Tuxedo Mask: Those tanks keep coming. Koga: Not to worry, with your combine might, you can accomplish anything, Yuya, you’re in possession of Z-ARC’s Deck now, so I’m sure there’s a monster in there that can defeat the enemy! Yuya: Of course, My most skillful servant. A sorcerer that has unlocked all secrets of space and time! Now you’ll use that knowledge in order to carry out my bidding! Astrograph Sorcerer, appear! (A magician that resembled Stargazer Magician appeared on the field) Wind Class Grunt: Hey no one told me he had that card in his Deck! Yuya: Astrograph Sorcerer, master of time and space, I call on you to use your mythical powers to reshape us into a single, unstoppable force! (Yuya’s 4 Dimension Dragons banished) Yuya: One merciless Dragon! to rule over all others, merge with me and we will dominate every dimension! Let us reunite, reunite as one! The ultimate union of man and Monster! Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, all these powers are mine with the mightiest power of each of the Four Dimensions combined into 1! Together, we are Supreme King Z-ARC! (A Giant Dragon like monster appeared from the red sky, it was a combination of the 4 Dimension Dragons, as it roared) Marik: I don’t believe it, Yuya merged his dragons! Declan: That’s what you expect from a dueltainer who used to be a cynical madman. Yuya: To make things interesting, I activate my facedown card! Return from the Different Dimension, now my 4 Dimension Dragons return! (All 4 Dimension Dragons returned to the field) Wind Class General 1: So what! That scary monster is no match for us, there’s no way you can defeat all of us with that! Yuya: I activate Supreme King’s Z-ARC’s special ability, it destroys all monsters on your side of the field! Wind Class Grunts: SAY WHAT!? (Supreme King Z-ARC roared as a Lightning bolt obliterated every monster of the Wind Battalion) Wind Class General 1: This can’t get any worse! Yuya: If you think it can’t get any worse, it can, because when all your monsters are destroyed by its effect, you all take damage equal to all your destroyed monsters attack points! (Another Lightning bolt zapped the Wind Battalion dropping all their Life Points to 0 and so for the Dwarf spider Droids they were zapped by the lighting they all short circuited and turned off) Ash: To think I have to use you to deal with those tanks, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but come on out! (Ash threw a Beast Ball in the air, then out came a giant black crab like Pokémon with a giant mouth) Grunt: WHAT IS THAT THING!? Ash: Everyone meet Guzzlord, the Junkivore Pokémon, a Dark and Dragon type, it’s a Ultra Beast I met in the Ultra Ruins. Dia: Is that... Ash: The same Guzzlord that destroyed your Alola Region, yes, it came to my world and bought 2 Shiny Guzzlord, when I returned to my world, I told Professor Kukui about this Pokémon, and he told Lusamine and her staff about it, sometime later it came during the award ceremony after I won the Alola League. Grunt: General, that thing looks like it could eat us! Wind General 1: STAY STRONG MEN!!! Wind General 2: DESTROY THAT MONSTER!!! (All high tech vehicles launched their attacks to destroy Guzzlord, but Guzzlord ate everything that was shot at it, then it launched Belch attack, destroying every High Tech Vehicle, and killing every Grunt inside, then Guzzlord ate the remains, the remaining grunts screamed in fear) Wind Class General 1: THEY’RE TOO STRONG!!! Wind Class General 2: RETREAT!!! (Both Generals and all the remaining Grunts retreated as they surrendered all their decks, and Pokémon, and gave them to the current Time Brigade, then they all ran away looking scared) (Ash recalled Guzzlord) Ash: What can I tell you, this Pokémon was known to be the monster of Alola, it eats everything. Commander Sobek: If you 2 are smart, you give up now! Rex: Oh kind of like how your army did? (Commander Sobek noticed what Rex was talking about as he saw his whole entire army running away in fear) Commander Sobek: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? COME BACK HERE, I DIDN’T ORDER A RETREAT!!! (But his legion kept running away, as Commander Sobek got so angry, he obliterated his whole entire legion, as they all turned to dust) Weevil: Did you just destroy your whole entire army? Commander Sobek: They deserved it, now I believe it’s your turn Rex! Weevil: Rex, Whatever you do, don’t you dare lose this! or we’ll end up like those guys! Rex: Right, it’s my turn, I draw, I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2. (Rex drew 3 cards and discarded 2) Rex: Now my monsters! Attack his 2 monsters and wipe out all his Life Points! Commander Sobek: You must be that scared to notice that I have a facedown card! I activate Quaking Mirror Force! Now all your monsters the both of you have on the field are flipped facedown in Defense Mode! (All Monsters that Weevil and Rex have on the field were flipped facedown in Defense Mode) Rex: I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Weevil: Not to worry Rex, our monsters are in Defense Mode, So even if he tries to attack, we’ll wipe him out on our next turn. Commander Sobek: There won’t be a next turn, I’m ending this now! Weevil: Impossible, our monsters are in Defense Mode, theres no way you can damage us! Commander Sobek: I don’t need to Attack your monsters to win! It’s my turn, I draw! I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Commander Sobek banished the top 10 cards from his deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Commander Sobek: Next I activate the Spell Card! Raigeki, now all your monsters on the field are destroyed! Weevil and Rex: SAY WHAT!? (A lightning bolt obliterated all of the monsters Weevil and Rex had on the field) Commander Sobek: Then I activate another spell! Heavy Storm! Now your facedown cards are destroyed! (All facedown cards Weevil and Rex had were destroyed) Commander Sobek: Now to get rid of this Field Spell, I activate my other facedown card! Dust Tornado! Now this Field Spell is gone! (Jurassic World was completely obliterated) Commander Sobek: I activate Megamorph, when I have less life points than you, I’m allowed to activate it, it double’s my monsters attack points! (Mist Valley Apex Avian’s attack points rose to 5400) Commander Sobek: Next I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack! It doubles my monsters attack points! (Mist Valley Apex Avian‘s attack points rose again to 10,800) Weevil and Rex: 10,800 ATTACK POINTS!? Commander Sobek: Way more than enough to wipe you out, Mist Valley Apex Avian, attack Weevil directly! (Mist Valley Apex Avian flapped its wings real fast as it created a powerful gust which blew Weevil away crashing into a boulder, dropping his Life Points to 0) Rex: WEEVIL!!! Commander Sobek: Don’t think I forgot about you! I activate the Spell Card, Double Attack, unlike the Action Spell, this spell card allows my monster to attack again! Mist Valley Apex Avian, finish him off! (Mist Valley Apex Avian flapped it’s wings again and created another powerful gust which blew Rex away crashing into a boulder and landing on Weevil, dropping his Life Points to 0) Commander Sobek: Heh, just as I thought, you 2 really are the weakest, how pathetic, be lucky you still breath, but don’t think I’ll let you go without a parting gift! Weevil and Rex: WE HATE YOU!!! Commander Sobek: Yeah, well blame this darkness that’s consuming me, and you’ll hate this side of me for this! (Commander Sobek walked towards Weevil and Rex and beat them both up) Commander Sobek: I bet my next opponents, whoever I choose, can put up a better fight than you 2! (Commander Sobek teleported away as Weevil and Rex were left badly hurt being covered in bruises, also being left with bloody knuckles and broken bones, then an ambulance came by) Paramedic 1: Yeesh, that looks horrible, lets take them back to the Time Brigade HQ. Paramedic 2: Yes sir, right away! (Both Paramedics helped Weevil and Rex, then they put them in the ambulance, next they closed the doors, got in the ambulance and drove off back to HQ) (Then one of the commander guards get an incoming message from the Paramedic's) Commander Hound: Whats is it Clark? Clark: Sir it's Weevil and Rex, they had a duel with Commander Sobek and lost, they need help Commander Hound: Stay put, we’ll make sure they're in their med beds, we're on our way